


permanence

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, But I like them this awkward, Canon Compliant, Chapter 699 (Naruto), F/M, Porn with Feelings, This is cliché and an old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Sasuke spends the night with Sakura before going back to his long journey.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	permanence

This, what's currently happening between them, is the last thing he planned on happening when he stopped by for the second time in the middle of his journey.

He always thought a naked Sakura writhing under his amorous touch was something coming from dreams only. He discovers, after throwing sanity and clear thinking away for a moment, that Sakura responds to his ministrations ardently, and with the same intensity he dreamed of.

It starts with Sakura bringing him to her home and a bit of drinking. Sakura insists on knowing every detail about his travels, not that Sasuke tells her everything. He doesn't mention Team Taka, or Orochimaru. He doesn't tell her he had to kill a man to defend himself. But he tells her of the sceneries and the memories he recalls fondly.

All this time, he suppresses the frustrating need growing in his loins. Sakura...has grown. considerably, in all the right places. her red tunic clings to her heavy breasts and her belt only accentuates her hips and behind, and Sasuke hates that his thoughts are so similar to the talks he hears from drunk travellers at cheap inns.

It's partly her fault. she's alone and clearly willing, and if the red colour of her cheeks isn't already giving it away, the scorching heat he feels against his fingers after he slides the panties down her legs certifies that his past teammate and unofficial girlfriend's intentions in bringing him to her place aren't as innocent as he may have thought.

As the last offending piece of clothing drops down the floor and Sasuke crawls back to the center of the bed, the first thing he does is take in the view of her completely bare and sweating. There's no air conditioning in her modest apartment, and they chose to submit to their hormones on what could possibly be the hottest day of this summer. Sakura is sweating and Sasuke feels too warm and uncomfortable in his pants. But getting rid of it can wait.

For now, his focus is on her heaving chest and the pink curls surrounding her untouched entrance. Sasuke knows what he wants. Gets it easily, if he works for it. Right now, he's not sure where to start with the wide expanse of flesh exposed to him.

As if she read his mind, sakura grabs his hand, and lets him know exactly where she wants to be touched. For now, and as sasuke settles in between her knees she conveniently spreads for him, his fingers run at the smooth skin of her entrance, and it's enough to have her muscles tense in response.

He ignores if a woman is supposed to respond to arousal that fast, and imagines Sakura's fondness for him might be playing a part in it. It does, however, maintain his faith that he's doing something right with the limited knowledge he has.

Sakura pants a little, her cheeks not losing the pink colour it gained since the start of their predicament. He marvels at how the pink colour of her lips match her pearl throbbing after sasuke thoroughly rubbed it. Even now, his thumb finds it and slathers it with a coat of sakura's own moisture that he gathered on her slit. 

Sasuke learns quickly what feels right for her, and soon, with two fingers inserted in her right snatch thrusting methodically, sakura's thighs start shaking. Her hands come to latch on his wrist, seizing it in a strong grip almost uncomfortable.

Sasuke watches her all the while, fascinated by what he's witnessing. Her muscles tighten up around his fingers and she squirts over his hand and forearm with a sharp cry of his name.

She instantly releases him the second she ceases shaking, although her walls are intent on swallowing his fingers. 

"I can't believe that just happened," Sakura says between a few giggles, lifting herself up with difficulty. He notes, with a strange feeling akin to masculine pride, that she still sways in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Let me touch you next," she says loudly, and reaches for his trousers before he can say anything.

Her small hands work on undressing him better than he can do himself with only one hand, and while he feels his neglected cock throb at the idea of her finally getting her hands on him, the possible idea of coming fast by her hand before getting the chance to be inside her disturbs him. There is a certain order and right way of doings things like these he intends to follow.

Sakura pulls him out, and her mouth parts slightly open in apprehension. 

"Alright," she says in a shaky voice. 

She regards him with a curious gaze, her green eyes travelling through the length of him, her hands following him. And sasuke, who only has known the comfort of his own hand, feels himself harden more than he thought was possible at her touch. 

"Is this okay?" she asks with wide eyes.

He nods while holding her gaze, and shifts closer. Her scent is pleasant, her chakra washes over him in vibrant waves he recognizes so well. He reckons she's as excited to please him.

"A little tighter," Sasuke instructs, purposely avoiding her gaze.

The friction is heavenly despite her inexperience. Sakura's hand encircles him and engages in thorough strokes that make him close his eyes and see stars. His dick is slippery from the precum that has formed there, and everytime sakura reaches the helmet of his cock and applies slight pressure on it, it takes all of his willpower to not lose himself completely.

In addition to that, he recalls the strong pull of her inner walls earlier and pictures them milking him of his last drop.

At the simple call of her name, Sakura lifts her eyes to his face.

His hand comes to hold her sweaty neck, descends to her breast to bounce its weight in his palm. He hears Sakura whimper when his finger pulls at her taut nipple hard and twists it. For his own pleasure, he would bend his head forward to devour it, but a more urgent need drives him to gently pull away from her and lay her on her sheets.

Sasuke kisses her protests away, his hand pawing at her breasts and stomach as he forces his mouth on her rapidly pliant one. His member rests against her thigh as his tongue links gently with hers in what he hopes translate as reassurance for what's to come. 

He distances himself from her mouth to watch her for a while, until Sakura takes his face between her hands and plants a firm kiss on his lips.

"I've been waiting to do this for years," she says against his lips.

Sasuke can't tell her she's been the main star of every single one of his fantasies. That thinking of any other woman has never been an option for him. He supposes she's smart enough to have an idea of his desire for her with his now very hard cock throbbing at her thigh.

Sakura settles down against the pillow and watches him with revering eyes as he advances between her thighs. 

er hand come up to run over his chest and his abdomen before encircling him and bumping the tip of his cock against her clit.

Sakura stays focused on what's going on between them as Sasuke hisses, unprepared for the delightful sensation of his flesh teasing her saturated entrance. 

Guided only by her hand, Sasuke pushes between her folds, introducing the first inches of his shaft before Sakura releases him and reaches for his right hip. She gasps as his cock forces her barrier and his bulk dwarfs her trembling body, her thighs lifting on their own to wrap around his waist, drawing him in deeper within her.

The overwhelming feeling of being inside of her beats all his self-restraint. She's so warm and tight, her virgin walls gripping him violently in an effort to keep him there. And sasuke wants nothing more than to listen to his instincts, to lose himself in the mind blowing pleasure of her body by driving himself inside of her at a fast and rough pace until he empties himself in her.

But sakura is gasping and panting, her eyes shut tight and her head thrown back in apparent unease.

"Sakura," he calls as his hand comes to cup her cheek. She opens her eyes at the call of her name and blinks.

"It's fine…" she murmurs against his mouth, giving him a quick, reassuring peck on the lips, "I want this...I want you, sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nods. While he wants nothing more than yield to the pull of her walls swallowing him in, he wants to last longer than a few minutes, and hopefully bring her to another climax greater than the one he gave her before.

His teeth clench as he rolls his hips smoothly, setting a pace that feels unbelievably good for the both of them. Sakura's little gasps turn into heartfelt moans as he contents himself with squeezing in half of his cock, until he feels her arms wrap around his neck and pull his strong chest to mash against her soft breasts.

"It feels so good," she tells him and sinks her nails into his skin as he eases himself further into her, "Please, sasuke-kun..."

There's barely any resistance now, so when he complies to her will and buries himself to the hilt inside of her he makes them both tremble with paralyzing pleasure. He makes the mistake of glancing at the sight of sakura squirming and breathing harshly under him, and it's enough to send an electric charge through him. His heart thumps as he draws back and sinks in one single thrust that jolts her entire body.

It all goes so fast. her hands run through his hair frantically, then palms his hips to guide his movement. When it becomes too much, he pulls out, her undulating walls trying to suck him in, and when he introduces his cock back into her it's with an elated sigh. He moves above her leisurely, keeping his rhythm slow and measured, gyrating his hips against her bucking ones and trying to keep his eyes off the tantalising view of her jiggling breasts. 

Despite his efforts to last as long as possible, Sasuke feels his release coming in. He tilts his face toward hers to plant a kiss on her parted lips.

"I'm gonna come," he breathes and raises himself up with one single arm. Sakura looks at him with round eyes as his thumb prods her clit and rubs in circles. His cock hammers into her, and she gasps and arches her back, her small form tightening in the same way she did earlier. This time, he feels her bliss directly, her walls spasming around him in an attempt to draw him to completion.

After one last thrust, Sasuke stills and finds his release at last. He moans and jerks his hips one last time, his come rushing to paint her walls in white. 

It takes some time to come down from such a high. It's only when sakura moves under him that Sasuke forces himself to draw back and pull out of her body slowly. 

Sighing in contentment, Sasuke moves so that his head rests against her breast. The skin is so soft there, though hers mounds are much heavier than he remembers. If it hurts her, she doesn't voice it. Instead her hands come to run across the spiked ends of his hair. 

He doesn't think of what people are supposed to say after making love. He's never been good at words, and right now the exhaustion makes it harder to think of the right words to say. The day hadn't been eventful until sakura lured him into her bed with her sweet smiles and her seductive eyes. The timing couldn't have been more wrong, no matter how right this felt. 

Tomorrow he will be gone for another month or more, depending on what he finds out there. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asks quietly. Her chest rumbles while she talks.

"Nothing important," Sasuke lies. Judging that their position might not be the most comfortable for her, he shifts to place his head on the pillow next to hers. 

"Oh. Okay."

Sasuke watches her long lashes brush against her cheeks when she closes her eyes for a moment. He brings the sheets around them and feels her shudder in his arms.

"Was it good, for you?" she asks in a tiny voice, lifting her eyes to him.

Sasuke is reminded of the night before he left at the hospital, when they shared a kiss for the first time. Sakura had been sure of herself when she moved her lips against his, and backtracked when she reckoned a hint of bewilderment in her eyes. Things had been going slow, before that. He honestly didn't think of taking their bond further, not that he wasn't eager to do it. He esteemed redemption came first. he wanted to be a better man for her.

Sakura didn't feel the same way. She had assured him that he was more than enough for her, but understood why he chose to start this journey. Perhaps she dreaded that he wouldn't come back for her. 

His hand reaches forward to cup her cheek. 

"Perfect," Sasuke tells her, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing in contentment. 

Later, when he feels alone in the stillness of the woods, Sasuke will have this memory to keep him warm at night.


End file.
